Zoid Academy
by SkyPilot
Summary: Sky a struggling pilot and misunderstood soul. He was abonden by his mother and soon his best friend. Yet he fights on to protect them. In a battle Sky is hit with a charge particle beam and reflects back on early events before his end. R
1. How it Began

((This story takes place a little bit after the Royal Cup. About a year or two in the future so Bit and the gang may make an appearance in my story later on.))  
  
Zoid Academy  
  
"Sir the charge particle is aimed right at us. What should we do?"  
  
"Evacuate everyone now!"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Come in Sky. Stop the battle. That's a charge particle gun. You'll never survive a point blank attack."  
  
"You think I'll let him destroy us? You got to be out of your mind you old fool."  
  
"Sky! This is not one of the Academy's drills. You'll be blown out of existence. I order you right now-"  
  
"Feh, stupid fool. If I don't stop him who will? Death and destruction will sweep Zi's land. Even if it means it will cost my own life, isn't that right Command Wolf? Right, so let's go!"  
  
i I remember the blinding light of my attacker. Such power and fear swept my emotions at that moment. My eyes became blind my limbs became numb and then there was pain. A rush of pain so great I thought I'd go mad, but then there was nothing. Nothing but the thumping of my heart and even that soon slowed. Within the darkness I saw . . .I saw the beginning of what was soon to be the end and I wondered how it came to be./i  
  
13 years earlier.At the Orphanage  
  
"I can't afford to take care of him anymore. . .I wish to do this for his sake."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean you could always-"  
  
"This is for the best! Do not try and talk me out of this. Here he can at lest get a meal a day and cloths. His life would be much better off."  
  
". . .Alright, it is only my job to make sure. Please sign these papers, while I take. . .um what is his name?"  
  
"His name is Sky. "  
  
"Sky. . .what?"  
  
"He has no last name, just call him Sky."  
  
"Right, " The assistant handed her the papers as he walked over to the young boy. Sky was about the age of five with short dirty blond hair. His eyes were a blazing blue color that made his face stand out with a soft expression. His cloths were ragged and torn looking. His skin was tinted brown with dirt and he rubbed his face some feeling the itch from the dirt.  
  
"Well hello their Sky. How would you like to come with me to get some new cloths and some lunch, hmm?"  
  
Sky looked up to him with a blank expression. He was young, but he understood where he was and what was happening. Though just being there he felt the bite of anger against his mother and he nodded his head, "Sure."  
  
Sky was taken to the back rooms to be taken care of. Soon the assistant returned to Sky's mother to ask if she wanted a last goodbye, but she was gone, nowhere to be seen.  
  
Meanwhile Sky was taken to the back rooms where the other children played and was left there. His eyes went to the toys, which were small models of the Zoids that many warriors used in battles. He walked over to the pile to play when suddenly he was pushed aside by two older kids. One was tall and skinny. His face wasn't the greatest sight and his hair even matched his face. It was sloppily combed, an obvious attempt he tried to do it himself. His friend was just the same. Long and lengthy with a displeasing appearance, though it was one you wouldn't forget. Sky rubbed his arm that he skinned when he felled and he growled, "Hey, watch it twiggy!"  
  
The two boys stopped and stared at him. One had greenish eyes and the other had blue similar to his own, but much duller in color. The green eye one walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt. He was obviously older though Sky paid no heed to it, "My, you have a big mouth for such a little kid. You much be the new trash that's been dumped here."  
  
"Ha, yea. New trash," his friend agreed.  
  
Sky didn't care what he was called. Nothing hardly bothered him, "Yes I'm the new trash. Now that that's clear let me go."  
  
"I don't think so. What's your name? Or shall I continue to call you trash?"  
  
"It's Sky. Who are you?" Sky said with a smug look.  
  
"I'm Kane and this is my friend Drake. Sky, huh? Well why don't you go outside where the sky belongs," he pushed Sky against the wall.  
  
Sky shook his head as he got up, "I'm not leaving until I play with those Zoids."  
  
Kane pushed him down again and this time put his one foot on his head, "I said go outside, get it through you orphaned head. Perhaps I should just jam it in!"  
  
"Kane, I would watch it if I were you," another boy said stepping inside from outside.  
  
Kane looked at this new kid and then looked to Drake before suddenly turning and running off. Sky rolled over and sat there, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You should learn not to cry you know."  
  
"Are you here to make fun of me too!" Sky said as he looked at him with dried eyes.  
  
"I . . .no. Heh, well you surprised me. I thought you were going to cry. I'm Lucas."  
  
"Sky, so I take it you boss everyone around too."  
  
Lucas laughed, "Ha, no. I'm one of the quite yet feared kids. Here take my hand, I'll help you up."  
  
Sky looked at his hand before taking it. Lucas pulled him right up. He was much taller then Sky, but he was a bit older then he was too.  
  
"Come on, no one's playing with those Zoids now."  
  
"You like Zoids?" Sky asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going to be a pilot when I'm old enough. I'm going to pilot the greatest zoid ever!" Lucas said with a smile, "How about you?"  
  
"Hmm. . .I want to be the greatest pilot. With one of the most skilled and powerful zoid too!."  
  
The two laughed and Lucas extended his hand out to Sky, "How about we make a deal. We'll both become the greatest pilots ever. No matter what."  
  
Sky nodded and shook his hand, "It's a deal!"  
  
((I don't own Zoids and the names of anything pertaining to Zoids belongs to its rightful creator.)) 


	2. Power of Two

Zoid Academy  
  
Chapter 2: The Power of Two  
  
*Thoughts*: Funny how time can pass in a matter of moments. Hours passed what felt like minutes. Months past like days and soon years past being at the orphanage. Lucas and I refused to be adopted without the other. We remained together too until we were well in our teens. Ready to show the world what power we held.  
  
"George this orphanage has always been able to find good homes for our children here. Tell me why Lucas and Sky have remained here for so long?" The old mans hand cupped together on his desk as he stared at the one called George.  
  
"Uh, well you see sir. They don't want to be broken up. We feel that-"  
  
"Damn it George! I don't care what they want. The reputation of this orphanage is at stake. People talk and when they do it's never good. Find a way to have them out of here with loving homes or it's your job."  
  
George cleared his throat and nodded his head lightly, "Yes Sir. . ."  
  
He quietly stepped out of the office and shut the door behind him. He sighed as he pressed his head against the door lightly, "How am I suppose to do that?"  
  
"How are you suppose to do what?" Lucas said as he tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
George jumped and nearly fell if it wasn't for Sky who caught him by the arm, "Whoa there, you're rather jumpy. Is your boss threatening you again about us?"  
  
George pulled away from Sky as he brushed his coat, "You two think it's a joke, but they'll throw you out there with anyone at this point."  
  
Lucas shrugged lightly and Sky just stood there with a blank look not really knowing how to react. Sky had grown quiet a lot. His short hair from before was now kept down to the bottom of his ear. His eyes held their same bright blue sparkle, but his height was what changed a lot. He was the same height as Lucas now. Lucas on the other hand hadn't gain much in height, but in his muscles had grown a lot. His body was more defined and mature looking then Sky. His dark eyes held their same calm sense of life. Sky now looked up to Lucas for support and strength. He admired his friend greatly.  
  
"Hey, George I've been planning this idea out. How about you ask a few zoid teams around. They would love to hire one of us. Couple of young men ready for battle, we're perfect," Lucas said placing his hands up in the air.  
  
Sky looked to George who was tapping his chin in thought. His back was leaning against the door now, "Hmm. . .well-"  
  
"That's a great idea!" The door flung wide-open, causing George to flip backwards into the other room as the old man stepped out, "You'll two be the first to be tested."  
  
"Tested for what?" Lucas and Sky said at the same time.  
  
"The Zoid Academy and League X"  
  
"Alright not to sound rude, but what are you spiting off about?" Lucas said with a doubtful look, "There are no such teams like that."  
  
Sky nudged Lucas, "I heard about these places on the T.V. They're like Zoid schools except they train pilots. They train people up and then teams come by to either borrow a pilot or recruit. It was a new idea by the Zoid Commission after the Royal Cup."  
  
Lucas looked to the old man again, "So, you're going to call these two places over and have them test us?"  
  
"That's right?"  
  
"Does that mean we get to pilot a Zoid?"  
  
"At some point, yes."  
  
"Alright, well you got yourself a deal!"  
  
"I don't know, Lucas," Sky said lightly, "These places are new. How do you know they're going to even work for us."  
  
"Come on Sky. This is our chance. We can't just stay here forever. There's no point. You have to get into the real world sooner or later."  
  
Sky bit his lip lightly and nodded, "Alright count me in then."  
  
The man smiled as he stepped over George, "Good your test will begin tomorrow. Be sure you get a good night's rest."  
  
Neither of the two boys slept much. They tossed and turned, filled with excitement. As soon as the sun rose they were dressed and running down the halls outside. To their surprise the two recruiters from the training facilities were already there. Sky looked behind the two and saw that their Gustavs both were transporting Zoids. George was there to explain everything. Before he did he cleaned his glasses, something he always did before a lecture. Sky hated that habit.  
  
"Alright the recruiter from the Academy and League are going to watch you battle each other in special safety Zoids. They are equip with no weapons and have emergency power shut down if something goes wrong."  
  
"Ya, ya who cares? What Zoid do we get to pilot," Lucas said as he tried to look under the covers that concealed the Zoids.  
  
"Wait! Let me tell you the names of the recruiters first. From League X we have Loki and from the Academy we have Raziel."  
  
"A pleasure in meeting you both," Raziel said with a bow of his head.  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, "Now that we are all introduce. You two shall be piloting our Zaber Fangs. One is Red and the other is Yellow. Pick one and we'll tell you when to begin."  
  
Lucas could hardly stop smiling and he ran off to the Red one leaving Sky with the Yellow. Sky walked over slowly before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see it was Raziel, "You look worried."  
  
"Heh. . .heh. . .it's more like scared."  
  
"Just trust the Zaber Fang and you'll do fine. Nothing bad can happen. You can't hurt your friend either. So don't hold back now," Raziel patted him lightly on the shoulder before stepping back to give Sky the room he needed to get up.  
  
Sky managed to crawl to the cockpit and shut it tightly. He let a nervous sigh out as he rested his hands on the controls. His eyes were shut as he just listened to the light hum of the Zaber Fang.  
  
"You ready Sky?" Lucas said over the speaker.  
  
"I'm ready when ever we can begin."  
  
Raziel and Loki stood watching quietly. Loki nudged Raziel lightly in the ribs with his elbow, "Hey I take bets on the red one."  
  
"I'm not here to gamble against you. Sky will be a challenge for your Red pilot."  
  
"Ha, let's find out. Pilots ready. . .fight!"  
  
Lucas lunged his Zaber Fang forward for a charge on Sky who was still on the Gustav platform, "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" "I didn't expect you too," Sky said with his eyes still closed.  
  
Lucas lunged for Sky. Sky did nothing for a moment, but as Lucas jump came close he opened his eyes and his Zaber came to life, "Let's mobilize!"  
  
The yellow Zaber leaped straight into the air. Just barely dodging Lucas. Sky managed to avoid the first attack, but Lucas was skilled even for a novice. Even though he missed he bounced off the Gustav shell and struck Sky's Zabers back. The impact from the attack was forcing Sky's Zaber down to its knees. Lucas landed on the other side of Sky with ease, "That was my finishing attack. He's done for, I saw this move on T.V. . .what?!"  
  
The Yellow Zaber was still standing when the dust had settle. Spark and wires shot from its back, though it hardly seemed noticeable by the yellow zoid. It growled and hissed at the Red Zaber, shaking its head in triumph for withstanding the attack.  
  
Loki stamped his foot, "That's impossible! Not even our best pilots have been able to withstand such attack. How do explain that one Raziel?"  
  
"It's a simple answer. The stabilizers spun at high speeds to cushion its legs from the attack. A bold risk though. Doing that decreases the joints movements and slows it down. The Zaber must have recognize the situation and responded to Sky."  
  
"Bah, that's rubbish. The Zaber can't think for itself."  
  
Within the Yellow Zaber Sky breathing was quick with exhaustion, the zoid was drawing a lot of energery from him and he wasn't use to this at all. He held the controls loosely in his hand as he looked out at Lucus within the Red Zaber.  
  
Lucas was in the same condition. He was stilled, but he lacked the endurance to continue on fighting in the battle, "Hey Sky. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . .?"  
  
"How about we do one big attack on each other. Who ever can withstand it, is the winner. What do you say?"  
  
Sky sighed lightly, "You think you can handle it Zaber Fang?"  
  
The Zaber growled and roared accepting the challenge being called by the two boys. Sky gripped the controls again and leaned forward, "Alright then, I'm game."  
  
Lucas grinned as he sat up as well, "Alright then go!"  
  
The two Zaber Fang's charged for each other and leaped into the air at the same time. Their jaws open and claws exposed to tear the other apart. Behind their attacks was the power from the two boys; they fueled each zoid with determination and wills to fight. Raziel watched as they're attacks came together, "So it comes down to one attack. Will the more skill pilot be on top? Or will it be the compassion and understanding of the other pilot?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"The charge particle gun charging. We have the entire staff evacuated. Except for the pilot known as Sky."  
  
"What zoid is he in?"  
  
"I believe it is his White Command Wolf."  
  
"Stupid boy, he's going to be blown to bits."  
  
Raziel walked in from behind on the two, "At lest he has the courage to face the enemy rather then hide like we are." 


	3. Fallen Sky

Zoid Academy  
  
The Falling Sky  
  
With the battle on the line the two boys decided for one last attack and winner takes all. The Zaber's collided against each other in mid air. Their jaws and claws thrashed to destroy each other before they both crashed against the ground. Sky's Yellow Zaber hit first and rolled across the ground several times before it came to a stop. Sky had hit his head on impact against the control panel and he had a good size gash across his head. Lucas Red Zaber had made a tumble backwards and laid on its back. Sparks and exposed wires exploded out of the creatures from their damaged parts and nether of them moved.  
  
Raziel checked his monitor to make sure the pilots were ok, "Seems like they are fine. A few bumps and cuts, but they are ok. I guess it's a draw then."  
  
"Oh, no," Loki shouted as he walked out further, "One of you get up! Who ever is first is the winner."  
  
"Loki, the boys are spent. You can't push them any-"  
  
"Be quiet! Your soft compassionate way means nothing when it comes to battles, Raziel. They will prove you wrong."  
  
Sky groaned softly, "Oh, I don't think I can. My head is aching."  
  
Lucas lifted his head slowly reaching out for the controls, "If you don't get up then I will."  
  
The Red Zaber began to roll over to its feet. It's gears and stabilizers began to spin in an attempt to get up. It growled and roared in its struggle. Its legs were damaged badly and it could hardly manage lying on its legs, but Lucas was pushing it to stand. Sky saw his attempt and it fueled him some to try. He gripped the controls lightly and urged for the Yellow Zaber to stand. The Zaber obeyed without struggle and its stabilizers stun at a high rate that the friction began to heat everything up. Sky could hear the cries from the Red Zoid and the Yellow Zoid in an attempt to stand. He gripped his head trying to stop the sound. Their cries were as loud as a human dying of pain. He couldn't stand hearing anymore of it and he pulled down on the controls letting his Zaber fall back against the ground in defeat. Sky didn't want to win this way, it just didn't seem right to him.  
  
Loki applaud as Lucas got his Zaber fully standing, "Ah, now there's a powerful pilot for you."  
  
Raziel shook his head as he headed over to Sky's Zoid, "Just go get the kid, Loki. I'll get this one."  
  
Sky popped the cockpit open and began to crawl out slowly. He slid out and landed on the dusty ground with a thump. Raziel offered his hand, helping him back on his feet. He pushed back Skys hair to see the long gash on his head, "That's a bad hit you took. You may need stitches for that one."  
  
"No. . .I'm fine don't worry. So I lost. . .what happens now?"  
  
"I don't believe that you lost. I know you threw that match, in my eyes you won. As for what happens now, well that's your choice. Now, come along let's go meet up with your friend," Raziel began walking back, not even waiting for Sky. Sky stood there wondering on what Raziel said. It was strange in a way, he liked Raziel advice and it made sense. Lucas advice was more straightforward and it was from his point of view. Raziel allowed Sky to think for himself. Sky took a deep breath and followed after him.  
  
Loki helped Lucas out of the cockpit, "Good strong win my boy."  
  
"You think so? I mean it wasn't easy. . ."  
  
"Oh? Are you sure? You hardly had any problems taking him down. That was your power at work. The weak fell from it. Think of how powerful you can be once your power is trained by League X. I would personally train you."  
  
Lucas looked at him with a surprised look, "Really? Wait, what about my friend?"  
  
"Well with some training I'm sure we can turn him into a good pilot," Loki said with a sly grin, "So what do you say?"  
  
"I say that I'm in all the way for this."  
  
Raziel was wrapping Skys head when Lucas and Loki approached. Lucas didn't even ask if Sky was ok and he took his seat with a proud grin. Sky studied Lucas for only for a moment before turning away. His grin was unsettling and he didn't like it one bit. Raziel tied the bandage on Skys head before standing up, "Well now that everyone's here. It's time for the choices to be heard. So, boys which place are you going to?"  
  
Lucas laughed lightly for no real reason, "We're going to the League of course. Sky can get better training there to be just as good as me. We don't need your Academy."  
  
Sky sat there in silence with his head down. He hardly ever spoke against Lucas choice, but this time it felt entirely wrong and Lucas wasn't himself either at lest that was what Sky thought.  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow as Lucas spoke, "Oh? Are you sure that Sky even wants to go there?"  
  
"Am I sure? He goes where I go, right Sky?"  
  
Sky shook his head lightly and spoke in a low whisper, "Not this time. . ."  
  
Lucas got up out of his chair, "What?!"  
  
"Lucas, you're not yourself. I mean listen to you. You sound like a crazy lunatic," Sky got out of his chair too just as Lucas did.  
  
"You want to go to the Academy don't you?"  
  
"Oh good job genius, did you figure that out yourself?" Sky snapped.  
  
"Fine! You know what I don't care anyways. You've just been holding me back the entire time. You're nothing without me. When we meet again I will crush you," Lucas lifted his hand up and then closed it in front of Skys face. Lucas turned his back on Sky and went to Loki, "Let's go now. I'm tired of this place."  
  
Sky watched his tall figure walk out with the sneering Loki. Sky had his hands clutched together, shaking. His eyes watered with the rush of different emotions he felt. He had felt the touch of anger and the slap of betrayal on his face. His entire life people had stayed with him and then dump him off. He felt like exploding right there but before he lost control of himself he felt a blanket pressed against his shoulders. Sky looked at it as if he never seen a blanket before and he looked to Raziel who put it there.  
  
"Get some rest, it's going to take me a bit to get things ready for us to leave. It will do you some good to get some sleep."  
  
"Raziel. . ."  
  
Raziel stood in the doorway looking at him. His white hair blew to the side as his clear face looked down to the broken Sky, his eyes ever so wise and caring yet they masked the emotions that Raziel held, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you think I made the wrong choice? I mean sure it's good for you, but what would you do if you were me?"  
  
Raziel lifted his head ever so slightly as he smiled to himself, "Sky, I can't tell you my answer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're use to Lucas who handed you the answer every time. You have to learn for yourself. Form your own opinions and thoughts. I know what he said may of hurt you, but you are much more without him Sky. You just have to open your wings and try it for yourself," Raziel gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry so much. Much more awaits you."  
  
Raziel left Sky there in the building to himself. Sky sat down on the couch gripping the blanket some. Was Lucas really blinding him that much? Sky cocked his head back some, "Alright then. I'll do my best to beat you Lucas. I'll show you what the Sky can do when you underestimate it. Just wait!" 


	4. The White Command Wolf

Zoid Academy  
  
The White Wolf  
  
The battle with Lucas and the stress of his friend changing so much in such a short amount of time had left Sky drained of energy. The first thing he did once he settled down and waited for Raziel was sleep. He sat no more then five minutes before he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. His dreams were plagued with the battle with Lucas. The terrible look in Lucas eyes were burned in Sky's mind. Lucas was so determined to win and prove himself that he would go as far as risking Sky's life. Sky could hear the thoughts of the Zoid he piloted and he could feel its pain as it tried its best to keep on fighting. Sky tossed his head some as the dream continued. He found himself being tossed from the Zaber and rolling across the ground in front of the Zoid Lucas was in. It growled as it stared down at him on the ground. As Sky laid there he heard a howl in the mist of his dream. The Zaber stopped as it looked around to find the source of the disturbance.  
  
iDo you wish to be saved Sky?/i  
  
"What?"  
  
iEven the lone wolf needs his pack at times./i  
  
The howl grew louder as the ground rumbled under him and a flash of white light exploded in front of Sky blinding his sight as he felt a sharp pain in his arm.  
  
Sky woke with a fright; his body trembled as he looked around to see if he was still in his battle with Lucas. To his surprise he was no longer at the orphanage, but inside Raziel Gustav. His hands gripped the smooth leather of his chair as he slowly calmed down. He looked down to his shoulder and saw that Raziel had his arm. Sky figured that was what he felt when the pain bit at his arm. Raziel usual calm look studied Sky some before he released his grip.  
  
"I am sorry to have waken you, but you seem really disturbed by the dream you were having. Are you ok?"  
  
Sky nodded as he settled back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah. . .I'll be fine. No big deal really. Do you believe much in dreams?"  
  
Raziel shrugged lightly as he began to drive the Gustav again, "Hmm, well I don't believe in them fully, but I don't dismiss them too hasty either. Dreams are more like the thoughts of our unconscious mind."  
  
Sky looked at him with a blank expression, "And that means?"  
  
Raziel laughed lightly, "Right I need to phrase this in a easier way to understand. Hmm, well dreams show us things that are only partly there, like only seeing half of a picture or half of a cookie. The other half would be the choices we made to get to that point."  
  
Sky nodded some as he looked out the window, "So you're saying I should keep the dream in mind, but not believe it fully."  
  
"If you want to put it that way, sure."  
  
Sky sighed some broadly as he pressed his head against the window, "Aw, are we there yet?"  
  
Raziel smiled lightly as he pressed a button on the control panel, "Lets see, seems like we have another hour or so."  
  
"Great," Sky said as he banged his head lightly on the window.  
  
The land was all desert, nothing to really see but sand and rocks. Sky was getting extremely bored, to a point that he was counting rocks as they went along in the Gustav. Raziel was quiet as he kept his eyes pointed forward. Sky couldn't really figure Raziel out. He seemed like a nice guy, almost to nice to be a fighter. He wondered what Raziel was like in the heat of battle. Did he keep his cool too? Or was he a lunatic in battle? Sky rubbed his head as he imaged a crazed Raziel, which made him chuckle lightly. Raziel raised an eyebrow to Sky since the boy seemed to be giggling a lot in the last few minutes.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Sky kept laughing some, but managed to answer, "Oh. . .nothing."  
  
"Er. . .ok well we're about there. Just look up ahead you can see the towers of the Academy."  
  
Sky looked ahead of him to see the huge white towers extend just over the hill. The towers were placed in front as an entrance, the rest of the Academy laid behind it. It was the largest thing Sky has ever seen. Around the Academy he could see small battlefields broken up. Each had a different terrain that exceeded several acres. There were also Zoids running around all over, more then he could count. Sky had his mouth hanging opening the entire time. Raziel gently shut his mouth with the tip of his finger.  
  
"Excited are we?"  
  
"You have no idea," Sky said under his breath.  
  
Raziel parked the Gustav in one of the many garages. Sky could tell that bunches of people were starting to gather around the Gustav and he sunk in his seat some. Raziel popped the cockpit and he stood up waving to everyone. Sky kept his head down listening to all the chatter and greetings. Raziel was more popular then he thought, but he should have figured since he did own the place. Soon there weren't so many people around but someone was poking his head.  
  
"Hey, kid. Look up."  
  
Sky growled under his breath and jumped up, "Stop poking me!"  
  
Sky was face to face with Kane. Kane was the bully from his childhood. Though he stopped bothering Sky once he grew older. Kane was adopted when Sky was about 10 years old and he never knew what happen to him. Kane seemed a bit better looking and looked more mature. He smiled to Sky as he offered him a hand out of the cockpit, "Sorry if I surprised you. I couldn't help it. Raziel told me he was brining you here and I just couldn't wait to meet up with you again."  
  
Sky took his hand. He had never been so happy to see Kane again. They did start to get along in the end of things, "Oh man I never expected to see you again. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ha, I was adopted by this place. I've been living here for awhile now."  
  
Raziel came up to the two boys, "Indeed he has. I have assigned him to show you around while I go register you for classes. Feel free to look around Sky."  
  
Kane grinned, "No worries Raziel. He's under my watchful eye. Come on I'll show you my zoid."  
  
The two went running off into the garage further. Raziel watched them go with a smile, "He seems more happy now. Well I better go register that boy."  
  
Sky kept up with Kane as the two sprinted across the smooth cement, "Hey Kane have you seen Raziel fight?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. He's real good. He pilots the Blade Liger."  
  
Sky nodded lightly and suddenly ran into Kane, who had stopped suddenly, "Hey how about a heads up when you stop."  
  
Kane rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, sorry. Here we are, this is my Shield Liger."  
  
Sky looked up at the zoid. It seemed pretty standard. There were no add ons, but the zoid seemed to be kept in good condition, "It's nice."  
  
"Yeah and I even have the teams symbol on the shoulder."  
  
"Teams?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're broken into teams here. We have big competitions sometimes. It's fun."  
  
Sky nodded as his eyes drifted off to a darker part of the garage. He could sense something their, but he wasn't sure what it was," Hey Kane what's over there?"  
  
Sky pointed the way and Kane looked over his shoulder to see a bit better, "Oh that's where we keep the Zoids that don't work."  
  
"Can we see?"  
  
Kane nodded, "Sure why not."  
  
The two boys went walking along into the darkness. Sky could hardly see Kane in front of him. Before he knew it Kane was no longer in his view. His hands reached out to feel around for a wall or anything. Sky mumbled to himself, "Great, now I'm lost in some crazy garage darkness."  
  
Sky kept feeling around in the darkness until he felt the cold steel under his hands. He ran his hand over it slowly. The metal was smooth though a little bit dusty. Soon the lights turned on in a flash and Sky covered his eyes for a moment from the sudden flash of light. He could hear footsteps running down some sort of metal stairs.  
  
"Sorry, Sky. I found the lights though."  
  
Sky slowly uncovered his eyes to see what was before him. The metal he felt was the leg of a White Command Wolf. It sat in standby mode with no sense of life to its core. Sky tilted his head some, "What happen to this one."  
  
"I don't know. No one has been able to start it up. We ran test on it a long time ago and found its core is still ok it just won't wake up. Raziel ordered it here in a safe place for now."  
  
Sky looked at it a little bit longer, it was just like his dream almost. He shook his head some, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Kane nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The two began to leave, but Sky stopped suddenly when he sensed something, "Do you feel that?"  
  
Kane shook his head and as they stood there he soon felt the ground began to rumble. With no warning at all the ground thrusted and shook with furry. The boys were on there knees and Kane looked straight to the roof, "It's an earthquake of some kind. We have to get out of here. The roof is going to cave in." They struggled for the door way just as the wall came crashing down. Just as before there was light and then nothing but darkness in Sky's eyes. 


	5. Out of Darkness

Zoid Academy  
  
Chapter 5: Out of Darkness  
  
The last thing Sky remembered before he blacked out was the sudden earthquake below his feet. He had just arrived to the Academy and now this happens. He was trying to escape when the ceiling fell and that's when the darkness hit.  
  
Sky felt no pain nor did he really feel at all. He opened his eyes some and saw nothing besides the warm bright light around him. He was in a blank world of nothingness. He remained laying there in this empty word not knowing what to do, "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, you're in a world trapped of the living and the dead. Many come here when they are unconscious though you somehow manage to actually wake up in a place like this," a voice reply.  
  
Sky cocked his head some, thinking about the sound. It sounded like the voice he heard in his dream. His hands clutched together as he felt a pain rush into both his arms, "If I'm not alive or dead why do I feel thing?"  
  
"You're sensing your real body. You are still connected to it after all."  
  
Sky decided to just lay there to avoid the pain, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am from your dreams. I've been trapped here a long time."  
  
"So you're telling me you're that Command Wolf I saw?"  
  
"I am. Is it so strange to speak to a zoid? I have seen your dreams often and you talk to many without even knowing."  
  
"This is number one on my weird list. Why are you talking to me? Why not someone else?"  
  
The voice was silent for a moment, "I cannot tell you. That's something you have to learn on your own."  
  
"Great another lesson to learn."  
  
"Tell me how badly you want to pilot."  
  
Sky raised an eyebrow slightly to his question, "More then anything." "Prove yourself by standing up."  
  
"Fine then," Sky put his hands down as he slowly pushed himself upright. As he did his mind flashed back to the real world.  
  
His body was pinned under a heavy piece of concrete that had fell. Luckily his body didn't take the full impact. Blood ran from his head from all the gashes he took and his arms were mangled. One was cut so badly Sky couldn't even tell if he had an arm left while his other was broken. Sky looked around seeing broken wires spinning around, shooting sparks. He saw no sign of Kane and he couldn't hold on much longer as he slipped back unconscious.  
  
Sky was back in the white realm lying back against the ground. His eyes were glazed, as he felt completely drained.  
  
"It's not as easy as you think, will you fall into darkness as so many others?"  
  
Sky's arms moved under him as he pushed himself up, his eyes were starting to see the real world again as he was getting back to his feet, "I'm not going to fall. Not so easily either. . .I've gotten so far now I'm not going to let a little set back through me out."  
  
"You'll probably die."  
  
Sky looked up above him with a grin, "I'm not going to, so don't worry."  
  
The Command Wolf was taken aback by his carefree expression. The Wolf watched as Sky faded back to the real world. There was more to this boy then he thought.  
  
Sky woke up again, but this time in the real world. He moved his injured arm and found he could use it. It only looked bad, but his broken arm was something he couldn't help. Sky pushed away the rubble from himself as he got up. He felt a bit dizzy at first, but that soon past. As he looked around, the entire garage around him had caved in. The original entrance was blocked off with the fallen concrete. Sky pushed against it some, but found that it wasn't going to budge an inch. A lot of wires were exposed and sparking everywhere. Sky had to be careful as he walked forward a little bit at a time. The Command Wolf was still in its original spot with a bit of concrete on it, but none of the larger chunks had hit it to damage it at all. Sky cocked his head back to see a little better; there was still no sign of Kane.  
  
"Kane?!" Sky shouted as he looked around again.  
  
"Hey! Over here," Kane replied from under some ruble.  
  
Sky hobbled over slowly to where he heard Kanes' voice, "Are you under there?"  
  
"Last time I check I was." "Nice, I take it you're not that hurt then."  
  
"And you're correct."  
  
Sky sighed lightly as he slowly began to move the concrete on top first. He rolled them down slowly with his one good arm being careful that the entire pile crumbles down on Kane. After a good hour or so Sky moved enough of the debris for Kane to crawl out. Kane wasn't hurt much; he had a few bruises and cuts. Kane hugged Sky, "Thank you, I didn't know how much longer I could stay there."  
  
"Ah! Not so hard, my arm is broken," Sky yelled as he tried to get Kane off him. The two stood in the middle of the mess, "Now what?"  
  
Kane looked up, "I don't know, but check out the walls and ceiling. One more good shake and we're sure done for."  
  
Sky glanced around for a moment, "What's that sound?"  
  
Kane shrugged, "I don't hear anything."  
  
Sky walked forward to the wall and pressed his hand against the wall, "It's vibrating."  
  
Kane followed after Sky and pressed his head against the cold cement, "It sounds like a battle. Something must be happening to the Academy. Maybe that's why they haven't found us yet."  
  
Sky nodded as he stepped back some, "The sound is getting louder. If the battle gets any closer, we're going to be crushed."  
  
Sky and Kane stood in silent listening to the raging battle from outside. They could hear the shooting of missiles and rumbling of the mighty beasts. Sky tilted his head some as he felt a bit of water leaking. Kane remained still as all of a sudden the sounds were silent. Sky couldn't even hear his breath as he grabbed Kane by the collar, "Run!"  
  
A huge explosion from outside and the shockwave had extended out, shaking the buildings around it. The wall above gave away as it began to descend upon the boys. Kane ran right behind Sky, "There's no where to run! We're done for."  
  
"No," Sky muttered, "It's not supposed to end like this. Not now! I'm not giving up even if there's no hope."  
  
Kane and Sky ran as far as they could as they could. Sky turned around looking at the wall, but all he saw was a blur of white. Was he in that white realm again? No, he wasn't. He could still feel the cold stinging in his arm. Sky opened his eyes fully to see the White Command Wolf had picked them up just in time and was now blowing it's ways through the cement with its cannons. Kane was beside him who was just as shocked as he was, "It really does work." 


	6. Raziel and The Blade Liger

Zoid Academy  
  
Chapter 6: Raziel and The Blade Liger  
  
((I'm using these ** to indicate thoughts from now on. Just so you all know (. Also this isn't edited much, but I wanted to get it up before Chirsmas))  
  
**Raziel.you were the leader of the Academy. With your calm exterior it seemed like nothing ever bothered you. No one really did know what you thought or what you would do next. Maybe that's what makes you so great. . .no maybe it isn't. You were known as the blade angel. Piloting the Liger with such grace and speed, it was like you could fly. Your past remains a mystery to us all, though I feel we have something in common. Maybe, you'll find your courage to tell me.**  
  
Raziel watched as people began to crowd him. Many were curious to the new Zoid pilot he brought. Sky had slept most of the way giving Raziel some time to explain the situation to the other commanders at the Academy. Raziel guessed word spreads fast of a new pilot coming. The Academy itself limited it's choices in picking a pilot and picking one out of the blue was unusual. Raziel knew Sky was still tired from his battles and the nap wasn't enough for him. He manage to go a cut the crowd off people they came any closer. Raziel knew his impact on the Academy and wielded great authority. The crowd managed to squeeze a few questions out of Raziel, but they soon went back to their jobs once Raziel had clued them in some.  
  
Kane was already speaking with Sky whom was in the cockpit still. Raziel figured they wanted to catch up on things and he stepped forward to the two young pilots, "How about you show him around Kane? I'll go register him while you boys go explore."  
  
The two smiled with excitement and Raziel watched them run off. A light smile creased Raziel face as he watched. His white hair brushed against his hair lightly as he felt a light rush of air. Raziel's expression soon changed as he pivoted around towards one of the towers of the Academy. Raziel was the fonder, but of course there were other people to run the entire facility. Some did not agree with him taking on Sky since it showed that he favored people. Raziel really didn't care what others thought, but he did have to keep it in mind sometimes. Raziel walked up the smooth stone steps and through the large doorway where the others were waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Raziel you have returned. I assume you are ready to speak about the boy then."  
  
Raziel nodded as all eyes were turned to him. He took his seat at the end of the large table before him. The room was large, covered in red velvet with a large window over looking the Academy. Raziel found that this room was used less, since only major issues were used here. The old timers didn't like using stairs and found it coming to the tower was much too difficult. Raziel though was still on the young side and hardly minded.  
  
"I must express that I do not find a reason to even be having this meeting. The boy is qualified to be here."  
  
"It's not that he isn't qualified, it's how you didn't follow procedure. After he is accepted the board needs to review. . ."  
  
Raziel slammed his hand against the table, "I also know for a fact you wouldn't review his case because he an orphaned."  
  
"What gives you that idea, Raziel?"  
  
Raziel stood up, looking out through the window, "Do not try to humor me."  
  
"Raziel I know of your past history and frankly it does not intimidate me."  
  
Raziel looked over his shoulder for a moment before turning completely around, "You think I use my abilities to intimidate. I hardly would wield my power out of my own interest. You confuse me with the people of League X. With that said, to settle this dispute how about we have Sky under my complete watch. He won't be considered part of the Academy yet; he'll be under a test run. Sound fair enough?"  
  
"I suppose we'll come to this compromise then. Watch over the boy well."  
  
Raziel bowed his head in respect as he left out of the door. Standing at the bottom of the steps was a tall, broad man with thick dark hair. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Raziel raised an eyebrow to him as he stepped down, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a guy so hi to his best friend?"  
  
"I suppose so, though I'm guessing you just want to be the first to know what happened in there. Am I right, Knight?"  
  
"Aw, you have to give my more credit then that, but sure lay it on me."  
  
"The boy is under my watch for now."  
  
"That's all you could get them to let you do."  
  
"I'm afraid so. Such talent is being held back, I hardly agree with this choice but I could have kept arguing with them which would led to no where."  
  
Knight chuckled lightly as he slapped the back of Raziel back, "Ha, to think a young buck like you bowing his antlers to the enemy."  
  
"Please don't remind me."  
  
"Raziel you were the lead commander during the War for Zodians. You protected your kind. . ."  
  
Raziel covered Knight's mouth, "Let's not speak that out loud. Many people would still kill a Zodian to extract its powers. In an age where technology is more advance, one finds there's more enemies then before. Plus I'm not full, only part."  
  
Knight pushed his hand away, "You have the skills still."  
  
"Yet I don't use them," Raziel said as he walked on.  
  
"So is the boy one?"  
  
Raziel stopped dead in his tracks, "What did you say?"  
  
"Raziel, I knew you since we were kids. You don't think I know what goes on in that head of yours."  
  
"It's a hunch is all. After the War many Zodians were wiped out. I knew our race wouldn't last long, but I still hold hope for others. When I saw that boy and his friends I saw a glimpse of what I was."  
  
"That is why you're risking your reputation for?"  
  
Raziel nodded his head slowly as he looked at the picture on the wall, "Is it me or is something vibrating a lot?"  
  
Knight ran up a few stairs to look out the small window, "Its. . . its. . .an army!"  
  
Raziel ran outside of the to look down what was before him. There was an army of sleeper Zoids heading towards them. From the sky swept a Dark Storm Sworder, dropping its bombs down on the Academy. Raziel ducked for cover as one of the missiles hit the bottom of the tower. The structure rumbled with the hit but the strong built of thee tower held. Raziel got up to his feet and called to Knight, "Deploy our sleeper Zoids and calm all students inside and out of their Zoids.  
  
Knight nodded, "Wait what are you going to do?"  
  
Raziel smiled slyly to Knight, "Take down the Sworder of course."  
  
"You idiot that's a flying Zoid!" Raziel kept running without looking back. Knight sighed, "That idiot, I better open the garage for the Blade Liger."  
  
Raziel was light on his feet as he bounded down a few more steps. He ran past then panicking students and teachers who were running to the shelters made for just an attack. From the other side of the Academy, Raziel could hear the sleeper Zoids struggling against each other. Raziel made it past the entrance gates running over the rough terrain some to get Storm Sworder's attention. The pilot obviously noticed as he flew down after Raziel.  
  
As soon as Raziel found a good place to stand he skidded to a stop and turned around to face his attacker. The pilot of the Storm Sworder hesitated and stopped in mid flight.  
  
"Ah, Raziel of the Academy. I was sent here by the League to announce that this is the end. We have declared war on Zi. Your pitiful Academy is in the way."  
  
Raziel wasn't sure if this was a simple taunt about war being declared, but he would not let this cloud his mind, "I see. Well then why don't you kill me?"  
  
"Don't think I won't"  
  
"We'll see. Come now, let's get it over with then."  
  
Raziel stood there with his arms outstretched as the Storm Sworder circled around for an attack. This pilot was obviously inexperience, which may make for an easier battle. Raziel watched as the Storm Sworder came into targeting distance. With a small hesitation the Storm Sworder blades extended out as it made a dive for him.  
  
"Hmm. . .Didn't expect the blades. I guess he thought I'd try and dodge the missiles. No matter."  
  
Raziel smirked since he knew the pilot could see him now. The Storm Sworder pilot looked at his grin with a questionable look, "What's with his look."  
  
"Blade Attack!"  
  
The Blade Liger leaped just as the Storm Sworder neared with its own blades extended. With a lightly flash attack the Storm Swords blades were sliced in an instant. The pilot however manage to make a quick reverse thrust to avoid the full blow of the Blade Liger. The Storm Sworder flew out of the Liger's reach as it prepare for its next assault.  
  
Raziel called the Blade Liger over, "Nice job partner. Now, let's show him what we can do. Even if he can fly, he's no match for us, right?"  
  
The Blade Liger roared as it opened the cockpit. Raziel leaped right inside and took complete control of the Liger. He watched as the Storm Sworder began to shoot as many missiles as it could. Raziel pulled down on his controls to activate the shield, which held up against the attacks.  
  
"Nice job buddy. Use the energy from your blades to power the shield he's not going to let us get a clean shot anyways."  
  
**Attack the Blade Liger now!** The thought rang in Raziel head as he realized the Storm Sworder was just a distraction. He turned his head to see a Genosaurer fire it's charge particle beam at him. With a loud explosion Raziel was out of sight. The Storm Sworder's pilot dove lower to see a bit better, "Well do you see if I got him?" The voice said over his speakers, "No not yet," He replied. An explosion from the side of the Academy erupted as a White Command Wolf burst through with two boys in its mouth. The Storm Sworder pilot's head turned toward the explosion, but with the distraction it gave Raziel the chance he needed as he burst through the dirt and debris with his blades out. With a smooth cut, the Blade Liger sliced the Storm Sworder right in half. Raziel sighed, "That was to close." 


	7. War Begins

Zoid Academy  
  
Chapter 7: War  
  
**When you're young, you think you are invincible. The thought of death seemed impossible to you, but when the ones you hold dear begin to fall around you. Your sense of yourself change. Is death really just waiting to claim the young, weak and old or is it something to that can be controlled? Is there a thing called fate? I don't think so. Your paths in life are ever changing, a predetermine fate is too radical. No one can predict individual's choices in life. . .only you can control fate itself. If death meets you at the end, then face it without fear. Charge at it if all you got, like in Zoid Battles, perhaps you'll break through to the other side**  
  
Sky gripped his good arm around the cold steel of the Command Wolf as they stood there in the fresh air again. Sky's lungs craved for fresh air, but as he took in a deep breath he sensed a cold chill in the air. There was something wrong. His eyes were drawn to the blue Blade Liger standing before them. Its precious shield surrounded its body, humming lightly through the air.  
  
"Hey, Kane. Isn't that Raziel in the Liger?"  
  
Kane pulled himself up more on the Command Wolf to get a better look, "Seems like it. He must be battling out here."  
  
**The Blade Liger has been weakened by a charge particle beam. Its shield won't withstand another direct blow.**  
  
Sky nodded as he listened to the Command Wolf. He didn't think much that he was actually speaking to it again. Why fight the unusual? "Yeah that's what I think too."  
  
Kane raised an eyebrow to his remark. He figured Sky was down in the garage way to long.  
  
Sky pulled himself up slowly, trying to reach the cockpit of the Command Wolf. Kane was sitting there watching him, "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"We have to help him. He's having trouble, can't you tell?"  
  
"Sky, we're both injured we can't do much."  
  
"We have to try!"  
  
Meanwhile Raziel was frantically pressing away and buttons and typing in overwrite codes, "I'm losing to much power to the shield generator. I can't hold it much longer at this rate. The last attack got my flank and I underestimated the speed of the attack. Some fighter I am. Must be getting old."  
  
Raziels' com light flashed lightly and he flipped the switch to hear whoever was trying to talk to him, "What?"  
  
"Surrender Blade Liger. One more blast from my charge particle beam and it's all over."  
  
Raziel snorted lightly, "You can threaten me all you want, I won't waver."  
  
"Oh really? Well my attack isn't aimed at you, its aimed at your little students climbing on the Command Wolf. The question is, can you reach them in time? Even if you manage to block it, will your shield hold enough for you all? Shall we take a chance and find out."  
  
In the longest time Raziel was hesitant in his choice on what to do. He remained speechless with his mouth slightly open as his mind struggled on a choice. Raziel could hear the light snickering of the Genosaurer pilot, "Liger got your tongue?"  
  
Raziel growled lightly as he let his hand off his controls, "I'll surrender then, as long as you leave the kids alone."  
  
"Oh I don't think so."  
  
"What?" Raziel said as he leaned over the controls to peer outside better. His eyes were met with the Genosaurer powering its charge particle gun right at the Command Wolf.  
  
"We don't make deals with the enemy."  
  
Sky was sitting in the cockpit when the charge particle gun was fired. The warning light flashed on the controls and Sky turned for a brief moment to see the large steam of light coming at them. With no time to react he shielded his eyes with his arm while Kane did the same. Sky remained like that for a moment before he began to wonder if he was dead already. He slowly began to lower his arm and before him was the Raziel and his Blade Liger. It no longer stood up, having its back section blown away from the charge particle gun. It laid in a pile of sparking metal. The Liger was extremely damaged, even Sky could tell that. Raziel laid in the cockpit unconscious now, having used all his energy along with the Ligers to block that attack.  
  
"Raziel. . ." Sky muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ah, he got in the way. Well we'll just have to do it again," Sky heard the Genosaurers' pilots voice over his own com link now. He held his injured arm against his side as he felt fear strike him the first time in a long time. It wasn't just the lingering fear of something, it felt as if death was breathing down the back of his neck. Sky cringed at the thought of what may happened next as he looked to his death at the pilot. The charge particle gun was charging again, but this time something else intervened. From the skies above rained missiles and bombs of all sizes down upon the Genosaurer. The missiles and bombs kept coming, forcing the final retreat of the enemy. The Genosaurer went blazing off in a furry and all was peaceful for a time being.  
  
Sky looked to the skies to see it was filled with Storm Sworders and Redlers. Sky let a sigh of relief as well as Kane, "Looks like the Academy finally got everyone organize."  
  
Sky nodded as he shut his eyes, "Is it even enough?"  
  
Kane was about to reply when he realize Sky was out cold finally. He had gone through a lot and he could finally let his weakness get the best of him. Kane figured as much and he let the young pilot sleep.  
  
**Sky do you know about the Ancient Zodians?**  
  
Sky listened to the voice. It wasn't the Command Wolves voice this time, but someone else's. It sounded familiar to him, yet he couldn't remember where he heard it before.  
  
"No."  
  
**Are you sure?**  
  
"I. . .don't remember."  
  
**You will in time**  
  
"Everyone says that to me. When is the right time?"  
  
**That's for you to decide. Your eyes will open and the truth will be seen. The question is, do you yourself want to know?**  
  
Sky felt the dream fad slowly and he went back to a deep slumber. Resting his injured body.  
  
Meanwhile Raziel had woken up in the infirmary not to long after the battle. Knight had led the squadron of Sworders to aid them outside. Raziel was grateful for his friend help though he felt a bit ashamed that he was careless enough to get struck down like that. Raziel sighed some and took a deep breath as he stood up. He didn't substane any injuries so there was no reason to remain laying in bed. He walked to the door, where Knight was already they're waiting for him.  
  
"I have word from the Battle Commission."  
  
Raziel nodded, "And?"  
  
"They have officially stopped all battles. No more judges are being sent down and teams are to stay off battlefields until further notice. The League has declared war and the Battle Commission wants to know if we will support them in the upcoming battle."  
  
"Tell them yes and we will accept any teams that would like to join us and help train the people here so they are in top fighting condition."  
  
Knight bowed his head lightly, "I shall. Also there's rumors of Bit Cloud is within the area. Should we search him out and ask for his help?"  
  
Raziel shook his head, "No, he is already troubled with the fame of his reputation. If he wants to help he'll come to us. Until then, I don't want anyone attempting to contact him. Don't let word of this leak to the kids."  
  
Knight managed a light smile, "Of course. They would want to meet him for his autograph."  
  
"How is Sky and Kane?" Raziel said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, Kane is all bandage and will need a good few days of bed rest. His Liger wasn't destroyed either. A few damages were obtained and we have the crew working on it. Sky hasn't woken up yet. His brain is showing a lot of activity though. Did you do something?"  
  
Raziel raised an eyebrow, "Me? What would give you that idea?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because you're the one with freaky mind powers."  
  
"Ha, I suppose so. I focused his mind some. He was drifting to a coma. I could sense it when I was asleep. How's his arm?"  
  
"Broken."  
  
"I knew that much."  
  
Knight smirked some and he held up an arm harness of some kind, "A new invention I haven't gotten to test it out yet, but I figured it's a good of time as any. It allows use to the arm since the harness will use its own power to move. Now inside the harness, the machine will begin the healing process, which increases natural healing by 70%. He should have a healed arm within the week."  
  
Raziel nodded, "That's goods news. I want Sky trained up for the battles. As soon as he's fit I want you to take him and a few others out to the fields to get battling practice. Keep the top students on standby incase of attacks or incase other people need are services."  
  
Knight put his thumb up, "You got it." 


	8. Twisted Fate

Zoid Academy  
  
Chapter 8: Twisted Fate  
  
The land bared the scares of the war, its skin was torn with craters from charge particle guns and other forms of weapons used in this crazy war of ours. The attack had hit my Command Wolf and me with a direct hit. I died that day. . .or did I?  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the attack on the Academy. War was itched into the lands by now and already several major battles had spread out over the lands. The League was bent on over throwing the Zoid Battle Commission along with the Academy. The League found a few supporters from the broken down Backdraft group. They saw it as their second chance for revenge. Raziel was gone from the Academy often now. He left to lead the fully trained pilots into battle. He was a great leader from what I saw. I could never see myself taking on such responsibility as he did. While Raziel was gone he left Knight in charge of training the rookies and defending the Academy. Ever since the day I arrived no one had attempted to attack the Academy, which we all found suspicious, but you also thought it may have been luck as well. My broken arm was still healing. The device hooked to me helped and allowed flexibility, but I was stuck wearing the thing still since the bone needed time to strengthen up. I remained at the Academy to train, waiting to be called into battle by Raziel.  
  
Knight stood on the training arena watching the rookies run through the course set up for them. The training course was designed to see how well they could shoot when they were being fired upon. Most were about at an average level, though many didn't get through to the end of the obstacle course. Knight was a high-speed pilot and he was extremely strict in speed shooting. He found that to be an advantage in battle, but Raziel had argued with him that he needed to mix his training techniques sometimes so that the rookies learned a variety of things to use in battle. This was something they often argued about, but Knight respected his friend and tried to ease up on the techniques he focused on.  
  
Kane came walking up to Knight and stood by him in silence. There was silence for a moment before Kane cleared his throat, "So. . .how'd I do?"  
  
Knight raised an eyebrow to him as he side glanced to him, "You are the few that made it through, but that's because you have a shield and were able to block more. Though it's a bit more of an advantage then the others you used your resources well, so good job and well done. You can clean your Liger up now and take a break if you wish."  
  
Kane smiled, "Alright, who's next? Maybe I'll watch." "Sky is next. First time he's tried an obstacle course."  
  
Kane rubbed his hand together, "Oh boy this should be good."  
  
Sky was seated in his Command Wolf firmly. His gloved hands gripped the controls some causing the leather gloves to tighten some around the palms more. He took a deep breath and heard a reassuring 'It's ok' from the Command Wolf. He adjusted his arm some with the brace, trying to find a comfortable position. His arm could move, but that didn't mean it hurt. Sky tried to move it only when he really needed to, which was a problem in piloting since his weakness could be well exposed if the other pilot figured it out. Good thing that was only an obstacle run.  
  
Sky nodded to himself as a sign he was ready now. He pushed the controls forward slightly to move up to the platform to wait for the green light to go.  
  
Knight raised his hand and the green light went on. Sky and the Command Wolf bursted off with full speed over the course. They leapt and dodge to avoid obstacles that were laid out before them. As the leaped over the last one, the guns from above began firing and the Wolf blazed through most of them. Sky returned fire from above. Shooting a few guns out while he left the others alone. Sky pulled on the left side of his controls more to cause a sliding effect to help with the sharp turn. There were lasers firing from straight in front now. The Command Wolf wasn't hit once and it hardly seemed like it moved to avoid the shots.  
  
Kane tossed his arms into the air, "He's cheating or something! No one can do that. He's not even moving."  
  
Knight shook his head, "No he's moving alright. He's just barely missing them too. It's very obvious that he can maneuver turns, but when it comes to avoiding from side to side in a straight line, he can't move too much because of his arm. It's an obvious weakness if you're careful in watching your opponent."  
  
Knight took careful note on Sky as he watched since Raziel was very protective of the boy and wanted him to be safe, but also to be checked on how his progress as a pilot was coming. Sky knew more about his Zoid, but his piloting skills was limited still due to his arm and it was hard for Knight to determine how well he could fight. Sky and the Command Wolf finished the course with a total of 3 hits to the front shoulder blade of the Command Wolf. Sky opened the cockpit and crawled down slowly, "So how'd I do? Think I'm ready for a one on one?"  
  
Knight waved his hand lightly, "No, now go clean your Zoid up and report to your room."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You are still injured. I can tell you were having difficult just piloting." Sky chocked on his words and Kane just nodded, "Yeah, its better this why Sky. You are hurt."  
  
"Hey! I'm did better then you injured."  
  
"Sky don't argue with me or Kane right now," Knight said before Kane could retaliate what Sky said.  
  
Sky shook with anger as he turned back to his Command Wolf to go work on the minor repairs.  
  
Knight sighed some, "I swear he doesn't listen to anyone, but Raziel."  
  
Meanwhile, Sky was on the side of the Command Wolf fixing the metal that got bent some during training, "It isn't fair."  
  
"They are concern," The Command Wolf said in a growl. Sky could actually hear words while everyone else just heard the growls or low rumbles. A lot of the other students avoided him due to this, since they thought he was out of his mind.  
  
"I'm just as capable as anyone else. Raziel said I could!"  
  
"Let's go for a good run. It will calm you."  
  
Sky threw down his things, "Sure that would help some."  
  
Sky and the Command Wolf went out for a good run outside of the Academy grounds, where the terrain was flat. The sun was just setting over the horizon causing the sky to be filled with a bright orange. Sky was starting to relax some when he sensed something unusual. Out of instinct Sky pulled the Command Wolf towards the rocky area more to take some cover. As they crouched down a Gun Tiger came to a slow stop not to far from where they just were. Sky remained dead silent to see if he could hear anything from the Gun Tiger and his pilot.  
  
"Sir, there seems to be now one within these areas. No patrols at all."  
  
"Figures, they are confident about their defenses."  
  
Sky heard the voice over the speakers before. He recognized the voice from anywhere. He was so shocked he found that his body moved on its own. The Command Wolf leaped on the Gun Tiger pinning it to the ground with its foot. Sky leaped out onto the Gun Tiger and forced the pilot out of his seat. He tossed him to the ground and he pressed the button to talk into the intercom, "Lucas, listen good and well. Meet me out here."  
  
"Sky?" He said, sounding just as shocked as Sky was a moment ago.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"I heard you took a pretty bad injury. It be cruel if I fought a crippled."  
  
"Shut up, you bag of-"  
  
"I'll fight you. . .I was planning on crushing you when the Academy falls to the League, but your inpatient as always. Meet me at the rising peeks to the North in an hour and don't be late." 


End file.
